


City

by justdreaming88



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> In a city that can make you feel so alone in the middle of a crowd.</i><br/>Season 2 drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City

In a city capable of making almost anyone feel small, unimportant and insignificant he makes her feel important.

In a city that can make you feel so alone in the middle of a crowd he’s able to reverse that.

In a room, a street, a city full of strangers he’s able to make her feel at home and at ease.

In a city he’s so familiar with and never wants to leave he is able to make her feel both tourist and resident, both amazed and daunted by the spectacle around and the differences from her small city in the midwest.

But she’s able to make him feel that maybe it’s OK for a city boy and a country girl to be together.

In this city full of strangers and loneliness they have each other and no one knows or cares about the differences between them, between their ‘homes’ or backgrounds.


End file.
